Hetalian Kinks
by Akuma Shini Chiisai
Summary: Random drabbles written for different kink requests from the Hetalia Kink meme community as well as just random one shots. Mainly Germany/Italy/Spain/S.Italy pairings but some others. Fluff and Limes/Lemons.
1. Office Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: : Office sex, ear-licking, Italy's hair curl

A/N: Warning, smut ahead though nothing too descriptive.

Distraction:

He hadn't meant for things to get this far. Even if he could say that Feliciano was to blame the most. The Italian just wouldn't stop bothering him while he worked. Moving from one foot to another, his hands moving happily as he yammered on about wanting him to go eat pasta or to stop working to take a nap. He was doing a decent job on blocking the brunet's antics from his mind, but then there was those arms wrapping around his shoulders while a little pink tongue snuck out to lick the outer shell of his ear suddenly.

It sent shivers along his body from the action. He had froze right there and then, only paying attention to how warm breaths brushed against his skin as the Italian whispered about doing more enjoyable things than paper work. It was times like these that Ludwig found it very hard to resist the normally hyper active Italian.

Perhaps it was that reason that it didn't take long for him to have Feliciano stripped down and bent over his desk while he tried to open his pants as quick as possible. The sounds the Italian made as his hands roamed the smaller body made his cock twitch in delight. He tugged on Feliciano's ear with his teeth before trailing kisses and bites down his neck, one hand moving upwards to stroke that one stray hair while the other finished with freeing his cock and moving to prepare the brunet beneath him.

It didn't take long to have himself fully sheathed in that tight warmth, his eyes taking in the sight of Feliciano trying to grip onto anything on the desk while causing everything to scatter and fall off. Ludwig could've cared less of the papers that now lay on the floor or even the broken paper weight lying in two pieces not that far from his feet. His entire attention was on the sweet mewls and moans he was managing to get from the Italian, wanting more and more of that pleasuring sound. His speed increased as he thrust deeper into the warmth, barely recognizing his own voice amongst the moan from the brunet.

Finally they had both reached their climax and Ludwig barely kept himself from falling completely on top of the shorter male as they both panted and took in the after affects of their release. Slowly both their minds finally began to un-fog from the pleasuring experience and they reluctantly moved apart, trying to rearrange themselves into something a little more orderly; though Germany had an idea that Italy could've careless about his undressed state.

He had just gone to pick up some of the fallen paperwork when he felt a light kiss being pressed against his own lips. His blue eyes looked down and met brown and noticed how they seemed to plead with his own. He could see the silent question even before the Italian gently asked. He wanted to go to bed and preferably not alone. He glanced back at the mess he made before looking back at Feliciano.

Ludwig figured he could leave it alone for tomorrow for once. After all a bed with a certain naked Italian did seem to sound more pleasing than a night spent reading reports.


	2. Crossdressing

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: : Dress + Possessiveness.

A/N: Fluff more or less one could say.

Possession:

Ludwig could never understand what was with Hungary and having Feliciano dressed up like some doll all the time. Perhaps it was because the woman used to cross dress as well as a child, one of the main reasons his brother Gilbert disliked the female. Or perhaps it was because of when they were all younger and how adorable (though Ludwig wouldn't dare to say it out load) the Italian had looked in his servant dress while wandering around the large home. If anything he supposed he shouldn't be amazed that the older Italian could still be swayed into such feminine clothes.

That did not mean he liked it though. Feliciano was beautiful no matter what he wore, but when he walked around in such short skirts he couldn't help but being jealous. Not because he wanted to try on one of Hungary's latest dresses, nor at Feliciano himself; but of how other men (and some women) would look on at the short Italian with such lust. He was his damnit! He could stand the way the Spaniard would occasionally glance at the boy, knowing that Antonio preferred the elder brother more and would be faithful to Lovino till the end. He could even stand the glances his own brother would aim at the boy as he knew that Gilbert would never touch what was his without permission. But all those other people that looked at the beautiful man; it made his eyes narrow and anger to build in his chest when he caught those glances.

Even after so many years, even after a few open displays of affection between the two, people still tried their chance at the boy. Even now as he watched Feliciano happily dance with his brother (who had the unfortunate luck of being conned into one of the dresses as well) he could see clearly the unhidden lustful gazes aimed at the two.

He knew his blue eyes burned with hatred at those that looked and they only softened when he saw Feliciano's smiling face as he waved wildly at him. He waved back with a small smile that only attempted to grow as the other man began running towards him. But almost as soon as that smile had appeared was it replaced by a scowl as a certain blonde individual intercepted the young brunet on his way to the German.

Francis. Oh how he dislike the one known mostly as 'Nii-san' by many, even by the young Italian brothers. A low growl escaped his throat as he watched the French man laid a hand on the Italian's shoulder. His feet were already taking him towards the two as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde's hand moving lower. How dare he touch what was his. How dare him! Those were the thoughts that went through his mind.

He knew it was uncouth action to do, but he didn't care as he ripped Italy from Francis' hand and brought him towards his chest where he held him possessively. He growled out a low 'mine' at the French man before dipping his head low and claiming Feliciano's lips with a rough, but deep and passionate kiss. Ludwig glared at those around him, though his eyes aimed themselves at Francis. He felt himself grow smug as the other man simply gave them an envious look before excusing himself as they broke the kiss.

A smirk filtered upon his lips and the fact that he had just claimed Italy so openly didn't even glance in his mind. All he could think of was the bright flush on the Italian's face and how he wanted nothing more than to drag his cute little bum, dress and all, to his bed right there and then.

Alas it would be at least a little longer before he would do that as he felt something hit his head hard, turning around to face a fuming Italian. It seemed Feliciano's brother Lovino wanted a few words about his behavior before he got to do anything more to his brother at the moment. But he didn't mind that he was getting chewed out by a cross dressing Italian. Feliciano was after all still in his arms, looking far too cute and delectable in that dress with a brilliant blush on his cheeks. He'd take all the scolding and frying pans to the head as long as he would always have his adorable Feliciano.


	3. Oil Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: Turkey/Anyone : Oil Wrestling.

A/N: Beware the smex. This one's Turkey/Canada/America.

Oil Fun:

Technically he should've explained to the two North American's a little bit more of where exactly they were wrestling; or perhaps exactly what they'd be wrestling in. It had been just a spur of the moment idea that came back from watching too many pornos and mud wrestling videos at France's place. So he wasn't surprised when he told the two to strip down to their birthday suits when they got to the place.

It was a special place made specifically for mud wrestling, though it could be used for anything from pudding to styrofoam peanuts. In this case it had been set up with a thin layer of oil at the bottom so that when the opponents fell they'd be covered in it. Normally one would simply apply the stuff directly to their body, but Turkey had figured it would be more fun to see the reaction on either of the two blondes faces when they realized the little obstacle that was provided.

Turkey was not at all bashful about his body and walked with his head held high towards the ringer. The other two on the other hand weren't as use to showing so much of themselves. Canada was flushed red with his hands wringing themselves before him while America tried to hide how uncomfortable, though the light flush on his cheeks and the twitch of his hand told otherwise. All three couldn't help but take in the other whether it was Turkey admiring the two blondes with ease or the fact that said two blondes were getting a chance to see him without his infamous mask on (something only a few ever saw such as Greece).

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he spoke with amusement, already moving under one of the lines that set out the boundaries of the wrestling ring. He was careful of the oil, making sure to not slip just get. God he was glad he made the bottom of the ring padded so that it wouldn't hurt if someone slipped and hit their head.

"N-nothing at all," mumbled Canada nervously, the hockey lover starting to realize this wasn't one of his brightest moves. Then again, none of his moves were bright when it concerned agreeing with his brother on doing something. He followed Turkey's move and was careful getting under the rope. "Huh? What's this stuff on the floor?"

"Hah! A hero waits for nothing! I will show you who the boss is!" America yelled boisterously, jumping over the rope with enthusiasm, only to slip and fall quickly on his back. Dazed blue eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Whaaat?"

"It's oil. Makes it harder to get a good hold on anyone!" Both blondes were looking at Turkey with wide eyes. Oil? Who the hell wrestled in oil! America had heard of chasing a greased up pig before (god that had been fun!). Hell, both North American's had heard of mud wrestling even. This use of oil during a fight was something brand new to both of them.

Turkey seemed to ignore their silence, though the grin on his face showed his amusement with ease. He easily took up a position, practically beckoning the other two to come at him. "Come on. Stop being pussies and let's start some brawling!"

The word "Pussy" was all it took before America was launching himself at the European man. Canada had stood for a moment, fuming at being called such a vulgar thing until a shout from his brother had him joining in the fight. Hell if he'd let the stupid European win; especially when they both put their minds to it.

Turkey had to admit that they were putting up a good fight, taking turns at him to keep him from gaining too much of an advantage. If he had one in a headlock it only took a swipe at his feet from the other to have him loosening his arms long enough for escaping. It didn't take long at all, thanks to the flips and rolling on the ground, that all three were nice and shiny from the oil. Choke holds and leg locks were becoming more and more difficult as their bodies kept being covered in the junk. Even just standing was hard due to their slippery feet and the rest of the oil on the ground.

While no one was truly neither winning nor losing it wasn't hard to tell in their lack of clothed state that they were all becoming easily aroused. The gasps and pants when they brushed against each other were music to Turkey's ears. Already he could tell, thanks to America having a particular roll around with his brother, that both blondes were fully aroused. Seeing their pricks leaking with precum only made him harder.

It wasn't amazing that each of the three were very horny than, whether from the physical contact or the stolen glances. So this time when Turkey tackled America to the ground by his legs he purposely made sure to brush against the others hard shaft. The sound America made was music to his ears. He felt Canada trying to get him in a choker hold from behind, but used their oil slick bodies so that he had the blonde falling on to his brother, Turkey coming up from behind.

Canada squirmed, feeling Turkey's hardness laying just above his butt though he ended up rubbing against his brother, both moaning in pleasure from the effect. Turkey gently began to nip at the Canadian's skin, licking and kissing as he mapped out the body from behind. He pressed himself more against the blonde and thus making him grind against his helpless brother on the bottom.

The oil helped make it easier to move against them, his body sliding against Canada's back as he thrust against the crevice of his ass. Ever thrust he made was quickly followed by the moans of the two North American's below him as they were forced to move against each other. It didn't take long to have both of them kissing underneath him; their hair messed up, glasses skewed, and America's hands gripping at Canada's shoulders. Each moan and groan they made, even the cute mewls and growls went straight to his groin. The sight of the two blondes making out and looking so in bliss underneath him only helped make the experience more pleasure.

It didn't take long before Turkey was at his climax, biting hard on Canada's corner as he came hard. A particularly loud moan and a shout of Canada's name told him the other two had also reached their climax. Their cum mixed with the oil and sweat on their bodies as they collapsed on the ground, still partially on one another. A particularly satisfied grin appeared on his face, not caring that he was out of breath. He wrapped one arm around Canada's neck, ruffling America's hair at the same time. Both blondes were exhausted and he knew Canada was already about to pass out from the way the blonde was snuggling against his side.

"Oil...wrestling…is exhausting." It came from America as he managed to lean up enough to glance towards the Turkish man already moving so that he was pressed closer to Canada's body with an arm happily wrapped around his younger brother. Turkey gave a slight nod as he buried his face in Canada's hair.

"Same time next week?" he joked, his eyes catching America's, but before he could speak up Canada (who both thought was already asleep) spoke first.

"Damn right, but I want to try something different next week."

Both men laughed at the younger man's request. "Sure thing, kiddo. Sure thing."


	4. Hetalia Elementary School

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: Hetalia Kindergarten/Elementary School Fun

A/N: Uh.. Went with the idea that HRE is Germany so I'll probably be switching between calling him Roma and Ludwig just for reference. And some of the other nations will be a little younger.

Teaching Kids:

Children. Children did not care about acting reckless; Germania had to remind himself as he watched Rome get pounced by his two grandsons, soon being followed by his own son. He wasn't sure how he'd been convinced to help at the school, but someone how Rome had him coming the next day.

The normal teacher was sick and the school had asked Rome (since he taught a few higher up classes) if he knew of anyone that could step in as a substitute instead. Instantly Rome had come to Germania who was taking a year off from teaching stupid college students. The Italian had used the idea of being able to spend some more time with his youngest to his advantage and some how the elf like man had agreed. Now he wondered if that was a smart idea.

The normal Kindergarten class only lasted half a day, from about 7:00 in the morning until about noon time. After that any children that couldn't be picked up normally stayed until they could by either their siblings or their parents. Germania himself normally allowed his youngest son to remain after to hang out with his friends until Gilbert was done with his classes and could pick up the younger children from school. It was because of this that he had taken a year off of teaching so he could help raise young Ludwig a bit more than he was doing already. After all, as much as he adored his some Gilbert, he didn't want Ludwig to become too _awesome_ like his older brother.

Teaching such young minds had proved very challenging, but he always had enjoyed challenges. You could not yell at them for they would cry at a raised voice. They were very small and delicate so they could break easily from a small fall. They were energetic, but still needed a nap at least twice a day as the energy went quickly. Snack times were a must and if they complained about the lack of candy you were to ignore the puppy eyes and whines and just tell them nicely to eat their carrots and crackers. Story time was to be done before nap time and the book had to be very adventurous, though some what romantic for the younger females.

But the one thing that kept him on his toes the most was the fact that children were mischievous and easily lost interest in things. He didn't even want to think of how many times he had to keep a young Lovino from bullying his own brother or keeping one of the second grade helpers (like dear Miss Hungary) from conning a few of the younger minds into doing a few things.

Ah, that was another thing he had to deal with. It seemed the school itself had a certain plan with the second and third graders where groups of three were placed in charge in helping with teaching the young kindergarteners. At least four groups came in during the day. The first was before nap time, helping with the alphabet and teaching them to recognize certain things. The second group with after nap time and took control of teaching numbers and mathematics to the young minds. Finally the last two groups helped with watching the younger children after lunch to make sure that they didn't get into any trouble. This of course wasn't the greatest when certain people came to help. He personally had no problems with dear Austria or the young Spain helping out, but he was worried often when both France and his own son Prussia got it in their minds to do a few certain things to the younger generation.

Luckily the first day was over and he only had another 4 to go. It was noon time and Rome had finally come over, as promised, to help watch over the young ones while they waited for the helpers to show up after their lunch. Almost instantly the man had been swarmed and tackled to the ground by the young children. Germania had to hold off laughing as Rome shot him a mock pity look as both the young Canada and America joined in with climbing on the older man. Even the ever shy Iceland was joining in with the climbing on the great Roman Mountain-jiji.

Seeing the young children enjoy themselves made him happy. It made him think back on the times when he and Rome had been that young, though there were far fewer of them back then. Seeing his son happily laughing and rolling around with the young Feliciano made his heart soar. He knew he treated both Ludwig and Gilbert as though they were much older than they really would, but seeing the way his soon was now at least showed that Ludwig still allowed himself to be a child with the others.

"Hey dad! We're here!" spoke a voice from behind him and Germania finally noticed six young children behind him. He gave Gilbert a light hug, careful not to embarrass the boy in front of his friends before he spoke.

"It's good to know you children are on time." His eyes glanced at the group before him and mentally groaned. France, Spain, and Prussia had shown up for the third graders and it seemed England, Austria, and Sweden had shown up for the second graders. At least it wasn't the lad Russia nor did he have to deal with Sweden and Denmark fighting amongst the children. He'd have to watch England and France, but chances are both America and Canada would be good enough distractions for them. After all, all they had to do watch and play with the children until the rest of the school let out and then everyone would be going home.

Already some of the children had lost their interest in Mount-Jiji and had headed towards the older children. He watched as both America and Canada tackled their respective 'brothers' and how the young Lovino was careful to try and not look to excited to see Antonio. Prussia was already rolling on the ground in a mock fight his brother has Feliciano gave Austria a light hug before cheering his friend on. Even Sweden was playing with the young Iceland and Hong Kong, the rest of the children a bit afraid of him.

Rome suddenly plopping down near him broke his focus on the children. A light eyebrow rose up as he gazed in question at the other man. "Did they wear you out already old man?"

Rome gave a snort at first, his eyes closed as he leaned back on the couch he now occupied. Germania moved and sat down by his old friend as he spoke, "Nah, they'd never be able to wear me out that easily!" He said loudly, looking suddenly shiftily before learning towards the German, "though they are quite the bags of energy!"

Germania let a rare smile appear on his face as he relaxed, his eyes going back to focus on the young children. Already Prussia and Roma had lost interest in their fight and were working on sneaking up on the young Austria as he looked at North Italy's latest pictures.

"They are, aren't they? It's a pity that most of our friends are all gone. At least they are enjoying themselves now while they're so young."

"Hopefully they'll stay happy in the future and won't have to go through the hardships that we had to. Imagining my Feli-chan being so serious like you just breaks my heart," he joked back. Germania scowled lightly at the man.

"Are you saying I don't enjoy myself?"

"Of course not," he spoke as he gave a large laugh, wrapping his arm around Germania's shoulders and pulling him close, "I know you can enjoy yourself very much. But can an old man hope his grandchildren never have to grow up like us?"

He ignored the arm around him, having grown use to Rome's antics over the many years. His eyes though softened as he watched Roma trying his best to catch Italy's attention again. "No, it's not wrong. I hope the same for my sons. I would not wish such things on even my enemies."

Rome did not reply at all, giving Germania a light squeeze as he went to surveying the young children again. He watched with Germania as all the young ones went about their deeds with an air that spoke of how innocent and care free they all were. He knew, just like the blonde, that such wishes would only last so long. Eventually children had to grow up, but hopefully they never forgot their memories of these days. A life without joy was something no one should ever experience.


	5. Mixup

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: - Germany accidentally mistakes South Italy for NORTH Italy.

A/N: This one also has hints of

Brother Familiarity:

It really had been an accident in his eyes, though he should be happy with how it had turned out. He'd gone out drinking with his brother and a few others the night before, thinking of it being like any other night. He was Germany after all, so what if he'd drank quite a few beers, it was in his nature to do so! Even his brother Gilbert was happily drinking with him, occasionally challenging him to a few shots though Ludwig knew that Gilbert's main goal was to see if he could finally get either Feliciano or Lovino drunk for once. So he may have had been a bit tipsy and completely ignored the sneaky glances both his brother and his two friends (Spain and France) kept exchanging between themselves and him. And perhaps he never noticed when the beautiful amber liquid of his country was being replaced with something much clearer that originated farther up North.

He didn't care to notice and if he was getting a little more than tipsy he still didn't care. Ludwig had needed this, or at least that was what Feliciano and Gilbert at said; a night to forget the worries of war and just a simple time with friends. He had reluctantly agreed and now that he was there, his hands occasionally sliding up a certain brunet's leg, he couldn't help but agree even more. The stuffy office was a place where he didn't want to be at all night. No, his sluggish mind was thinking perhaps more along the lines of his bed back home with a certain naked Italian lying in it.

As the night grew darker he never noticed how Gilbert had disappeared, nor had that one of the two Italian's gone missing. His subconscious figured that the other Italian had been Lovino, having simply gotten mad at Antonio or Francis for something and heading out to get a breath of fresh air. Another hour later and he realized that Francis and Antonio had disappeared as well and that he himself had a lap full of a short brunet, his fingers already mindlessly twirling and stroking that one curl, even if it seemed that curl was a bit higher and more in front of the brunet's flushed face than at the side.

It wasn't long before he was stumbling off with the Italian towards home, groping and kissing along the way. The moans and mewls that came from the brunet sounded like sweet melodies to his ears. He couldn't get them home quick enough. Almost instantly when they had gotten inside the large mansion were they busy shredding one another of their clothes. By the time they had actually gotten to Ludwig's room they were both beautiful naked minus the cross necklace that always hung from his neck. His mind didn't even register that the brunet he already had sprawled on his bed didn't wear the same cross like he normally did. His mind didn't even seem to process that the Italian below him, Ludwig's fingers already stretching his entrance wider to fit something larger than a single digit, was spouting out curse after curse in Italian. He had just figured that Feliciano was being more vocal than normal. Even when he finally thrusted deep within the brunet did he ever realize the truth of what was going on.

It was actually as he was near climax that it had finally dawned on him exactly who he had been fucking on his bed. The door had opened and his eyes had quickly zoomed in on it when he had heard a gasp from the doorway. There standing in the door was Feliciano wearing nothing but his pillow in front of his vital regions and the black cross lying happily on his naked chest. It was almost an instant later that he heard a cry below him and felt something splash between him and the body below him before he too could feel himself reach climax, his own seed spilling into the body below him. He gasped loudly, his mind finally sobering up enough to realize that it was not Feliciano below him but his older brother lying flushed and post-orgasmic below him. He panted out loud, his eyes moving back to the other Italian at the door way.

"Feliciano..." he whispered quietly. His chest tightening as his actions of the night finally came to him. All this time it had been Lovino and not Feliciano that he'd been with. He could even see Lovino move beneath him, trying to see who it was Ludwig was looking at when he too froze at the sight of his brother. Neither moved much, though Ludwig had pulled out of the body below him, his mind trying to figure out what to say to the other Italian.

"Don't," came the reply back and at first Ludwig thought Feliciano would suddenly run and never talk to him again. He turned his gaze away, looking at neither Italian, his face burning with shame. It was because of this that he had nearly jumped when he felt arms wrap around him from the side, his head quickly turning to come face to face with the smiling face of Feliciano. "Don't be ashamed, Ludwig."

"But.." A finger was placed against his lips to keep him from continuing which was quickly replaced with a light kiss on the lips. It had surprised him when Feliciano had suddenly kissed him, even though it was very chaste and the Italian was pulling back before he was truely feeling it. He could still see a gentle, but happy smile on the other man's face. He watched as Feliciano's eyes shifted from his face to glance down at his brother, his smile turning into a light pout.

"You know~ You two could've told me you were going to have sex. I've always wanted to try one of those threesomes Nii-san and Gilbert-san keep talking about!"

Ludwig practically passed out from shock at hearing those words, though it took him a moment to realize that he would need to have a talk with his older brother later about talking about certain things with the young Italian. But then Feliciano's words caught up with him and he also felt great relief. He had been afraid that he had done something very wrong and that the Italian would never forgive him. After all, having sex with your lover's brother was perhaps not the smartest thing ever. Instead he was quickly finding himself making room so that the younger Italian could join them on the bed.

"Hn..." It was perhaps a bizarre situation he was now in, he thought as he heard Lovino and Feliciano bicker lightly while he laid between them with each curled up on either side of him. But perhaps his mind was still slightly fogged up by alcohol, or maybe it was post-orgasmic bliss or even sleep. Either way who couldn't complain too much about it? After all, he WAS lying in bed with two beautifully naked Italians curled up around him. Perhaps in the morning he'd have to amuse Feliciano and try that entire threesome out while they were all still slightly asleep.


	6. Clean Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: – They're in high school having to clean up a mess after class and end up getting caught having sex in the classroom.

A/N: Use of English names and there is a sex scene. 8D;

Cleaning Time:

Ludwig was beyond such things as grumbling aloud about the unfairness of certain situations. That was more of a thing that his brother would do. That did not mean that he wasn't irritated nor fuming mentally about the fact that he was being forced to stay after class to clean up a mess that Francis and Arthur had made. But no, Feliciano had to be such a nice person and offer to clean up for the two so they could run off to do god knows what. Then the annoying Italian had to turn his eyes on Ludwig and ask him cutely if he'd help as well. Of course, as much as Ludwig would deny it, he'd eventually do what Feliciano asked one way or another. The boy's almost puppy dog like eyes didn't help.

So that's where they were, happily (in Feliciano's case only) cleaning up the class room and making sure any evidence of the clay fight had never existed. It was perhaps a good thing that the teacher, Feliciano's grand father, had decided to leave early and place the keys to the room in the trusting hand of his grand son. Thus the two were alone and it was already a good hour since school had let out since they had begun.

"Ne, ne~ Ludwig! Why do you think Arthur got so mad at Nii-san over his sculpture?"

Ludwig froze in mid-sweep, his eyes landing on the Italian as he casually swung his feet from where he sat on one of the counters. He should've known that question was eventually going to come up. Feliciano was far too curious for his liking and oblivious to many things as well. His mind went back to the hour or so time ago when the fight had first begun. They'd been working on sculptures all day and for whatever reason Francis had thought it would be a brilliant idea to due nude one of both the young Matthew and Alfred for his own. Almost as soon as Arthur had seen the creation of his two younger 'brothers' he'd flipped out and started chucking things at the French man. Thus the clay war had begun.

He couldn't help but give an annoyed sigh and look up at the Italian to realize that he was still waiting for an answer. Ludwig doubted Feliciano would give up either.

"It was because Francis thought it'd be brilliant of him to do his artwork on Arthur's brothers." He tried to keep it as PG as possible, not wanting to have to explain to the brunet exactly what the two brothers had been doing in said sculpture.

As soon as he had spoken though he had gone back to cleaning, his focus on his job and hoping that Feliciano wouldn't say any more. So it wasn't surprising that it took all of his self control not to jump back when he had turned around to come face to face with the brunet; or as close as face to face got due to their height difference.

Ludwig opened his mouth to scold the brunet on not cleaning when he felt lips being pressed against his. The broom feel from his hands during his surprise as he found all he could do is stare wide eye down at Feliciano's face. When the brunet finally pulled back he could only realize that his hands had moved to the brunet's waist.

"Mm… Ludwig, you don't need to act like I'm a little kid. I've been around Nii-san enough to know the types of things he does, especially to provoke Arthur-san." His honey brown eyes stared into his blue ones and Ludwig couldn't break away. He could still feel the lingering pressure and taste of Feliciano on his lips.

He never did reply to what the Italian had said. Instead he found himself bending down to catch those lips into a more heated kiss. It was strange, this burning desire he suddenly felt. It wasn't the first time either, though it was the first in which he was acting on it. Perhaps later he could blame it on the Italian, saying that he had provoked him into doing such rash things and in a class room at that! Either way he didn't care.

Feliciano seemed to have not minded at all and merely wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, both men pulling each other closer to deepen the kiss. He nipped at the brunet's lips before they opened willingly to allow their tongues to mingle. He could hear the other moan happily at the sensations that he was obvious feeling. Even Ludwig was finding it hard not to voice his own sounds of pleasure, though he was much more civilized to actually do such a thing.

Neither seemed to pay attention as their hands and bodies moved practically on auto pilot, nor that they had some how had went from standing fully clothed and making out to lying on one of the art tables with much of their clothing lying on the ground nearby. Ludwig's mind barely realized through the pleasure that he would need something to make it easier to enter the brunet. He silently thanked his brother for being himself and quickly grabbed the small bottle of lube from his jacket pocket. Feliciano's pleads for him to hurry made him do just that and soon he was thrusting his fingers into that tight hole, easing it wider so he could stick something larger in there.

"Lu-Ludwig…Please…" The German swallowed hard, his eyes taking in the fully nude Feliciano, his legs spread wide, his raised, and his face dusted with such a beautiful flush. All of it sent sensations straight to his groin and if it were for his self control (and not wanting to hurt the cute brunet) he would've already been to the hilt inside. Instead he distracted himself by placing another finger inside the brunet and nibbling on his neck.

Once he was sure the Italian was stretched enough he took the bottle one last time to cover his own cock before placing it at the entrance to the brunet. His eyes locked with honey brown, making sure it was fine and for almost a moment he wasn't sure if Feliciano had suddenly been replaced with his older brother as he cursed at him in Italian, telling him to just put it in already. It was all he needed before he did just that.

Groans and moans quickly followed as he thrusted deep inside the brunet. He could feel Feliciano's nails dig into his back, while his own held onto the boy's hips. Both tried to drag the other closer, thrusts increasing and becoming harder, just the way the Italian seemed to want it if Ludwig could hear him correctly. He was so close, he knew it. He allowed own of his hands to move down to Feliciano's cock and begun to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Perhaps it was because Feliciano was being quite loud or maybe neither really cared to pay attention to anything but the other, but whatever the reason was neither person noticed as the door to the room open, nor the voices that accompanied it. It was only because he had heard a loud gasp that did not correspond with the brunet below him that had instead screamed his climax out. It was also because he had climaxed as well not a second later that kept him from properly looking up, let alone caring at that exact moment of who had made the nose. It was only after they had come, both panting heavily that Ludwig used all of his strength to keep from falling on the brunet below him and looked up.

There standing in the door way was Professor Roderich, his older cousin and current music teacher, along with their classmate Francis. Some where in Ludwig's mind he knew his brother would love to be there to see the look on Roderich's face, the way the normally held together man was staring with his mouth agape and a bright red flush on his cheeks. But he ignored his Austrian cousin to the leering French man that stood by him. Instantly he felt suddenly possessiveness come over him and he was moving quickly to get the Italian covered. Sure his own face with both red from embarrassment and also for exertion, but he could've cared less if they saw him naked. Feliciano's body was something only he was allowed to look at.

"Could you stop leering?" he growled out, sending a cold glare towards Francis. The blonde was ready to open his mouth to reply, but instead his cousin placed a hand over the man's mouth to stop him.

"…Ludwig," he began and the blonde could tell that he wasn't sure how to go about this, "… I'll let this go by this time, but do expect that we will talk about this tonight." Ludwig had no doubt of this, though it'd be well away from Gilbert's ears. The blonde gave a tight nod and was grateful when his cousin turned around and shooed Francis out the door. "Just clean this mess up and lock up. I will see you later." That was the last that was said before the door closed and both Ludwig and Feliciano were left alone once again.

A giggle had his eyes quickly zoning in on a half dresses Italian. His eyes narrowed questioning and Feliciano seemed to have known exactly what he was asking. "I wonder if Nii-san enjoyed the scene~" Ludwig growled and brought the Italian close to kiss him hard.

When they pulled apart he looked in those honey brown eyes sternly before he spoke. "Your 'Nii-san' is not allowed to enjoy such scenes. Those scenes are for my eyes only. Do you understand?" Feliciano laughed loudly and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Aye, aye~ Of course Ludwig!" he said happily before jumping off the table to finish getting dressed. Ludwig resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the behavior, though he did feel mild satisfaction as the Italian limped about.

He licked his lips subconsciously and a glance around the room told him it was clean enough. Because right now he had the sudden urge to go a second round, though this time preferably in his room and on his bed. Maybe it was the scent of cleaning chemicals or paint fumes that was making him just slightly more impulsive, either way his pants were already beginning to tighten and he didn't care to be walked in on again. The fact that he might for once get to keep Gilbert awake in the middle of the night instead of the other way around was also very tempting.


	7. A Sad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: – Italy comparing Germany to HRE.

A/N: Use of English names and there is a sex scene. 8D;

A Sad Day:

It was the anniversary of when he had said goodbye. That one innocent kiss exchange between two young loves being separated by war. He still could remember when Francis-Nii-san had walked into the room to tell him that he was gone. That he no longer existed in the world as they knew it. That Roma was dead. He'd cried for hours, for days. Even now he still cried when certain things reminded him of the young boy. It made it very difficult to visit Austria at times simply because his home reminded himself so much of the times in the past.

Normally he'd lock himself away, painting the entire day away of images of the past. It relaxed him and gave him a chance to reminisce, even if he'd end the day curled up and crying in bed. This time though he wasn't allowed to lock himself away. One of the stupid G8 meetings had occurred and he had to attend despite the fact that his brother could've gone alone. Germany always made him attend the stupid meetings, though the promise of being able to cook some pasta when they got home later always worked on him. This time not even the promise of pasta was making him want to go to the G8 meeting anymore than normal.

He wasn't blind to the glances everyone kept shooting him, amazed at how quiet he was being. He hadn't said a word, not even to whine about food. Instead he spent the meeting giving brief answers to questions when asked, his brother taking control for the most part, and kept his eyes focused on his notebook where he spent his time doodling random images. It was the best he could do without his easel and paints. But no one said a word.

It was during one of the times when Austria had taken up to talking that his eyes had wandered from his paper to gaze at his long time friend next to him. Germany always reminded him of Roma, though the man was clearly more uptight than the young empire. Maybe it was because they were distantly related or something that made them seem so familiar, or maybe it was his imagination. Either way he couldn't help but notice things.

Both of them had the same bright blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that were common for the Germanic people back then. Both were persistent on their goals in their own opinion. Their love for their people and nation was so obvious. Either person would do whatever they could to make their peoples life's better despite what he might eventually do to others in the process. Heck, he'd even admit that both people had the same dislike for France from the few times he'd seen either person interact with the French man.

He remembered the times he was given a chance to see Germany so very relaxed, though those times accord mostly in the shower if anything. The man looked so much like Roma at those moments that he had found himself so close to crying because he knew Roma was dead and that he was thinking of his friend as a replacement for his dead love. It was especially obvious when the blonde man was asleep; his calm expression was practically identical to Roma's.

Germany's eyes met his and Italy watched as the man's face looked at him curiously. When a hand suddenly went up to his cheek and brushed away something wet Italy had realized he had begun to cry again. His eyes widen and he quickly turned his eyes down at his paper where a picture of a field of flowers and Roma standing in the distance could be seen. No one said anything if they had noticed the strange gesture that the German had done and he was glad. Part of his mind scolded himself for being caught staring.

The rest of the meeting went by as normal as possible with everyone leaving him alone. He was very grateful when the meeting had finally ended that he had silently just gathered his notes and made his way to leave, not caring if his brother was going to join him or not. Unfortunately he did not get far before he was suddenly pulled into a nearby room against his will.

He'd yelled in surprise his eyes wide and quickly looking to find who had suddenly grabbed him when they landed on worried blue eyes. For a moment he had thought he'd gone back in time, but had quickly shook the notion away and kept his mind on the present situation.

"Ahh...Germany~ Ne, what's wrong?" He tried to say as normal as possible, a smile on his face though it didn't reach his eyes at all.

It seemed Germany was not fooled at all by his face as the man gripped his chin and forced the Italian to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong? That is something I should be asking you, idiot." Feliciano could see those blue eyes looking into his, trying to figure out something.

"I-I don't know what you mean Germany! Nothing's wro-"

"Don't lie to me, Feliciano," Germany spoke, cutting Italy off from whatever he was going to say. "The others might ignore the signs but I know you well enough. Do not mock me by lying to my face."

He felt something clench inside him. It was obvious as daylight that the German man would notice something and eventually demand an answer. There had been far too many trip ups that went against his façade. So he couldn't help it when he looked away, unsure of what to say because he did not want to lie anymore. Germany was his friend, if not possibly more, and it hurt more now than before as he realized how many lies he had practically shoved into the blondes face.

"I'm sorry," he began, though he kept his eyes downcast. "T-today's a day that..that brings many sad memories." He tried his best to say it without saying the complete truth.

At first he wasn't sure what Germany would do, but soon found his answer as he felt that hand on his chin force him to look at the German again. Those blue eyes shone with something that Italy could not recognize, especially since the German was so hard to read as it was. But instead of words he was surprised by lips pressing softly against his own. The kiss in itself only lasted for a few moments before he was suddenly dragged into a strong embrace, his eyes still wide from such actions.

"Next time don't lie to me, Ita," came a mumbled response from above. "No one wishes to see you that sad again."

Italy remained quiet, just enjoying the feeling of Germany's arms wrapped around him. He was secretly glad that he wasn't being forced to tell why he was so sad, nor that shouldn't he be allowed to be sad either. Just not to fake like that again. A small smile managed to appear on his face as he returned the hug with a slight more ease.

"I promise I won't ever lie to you again, Germany…" He whispered lightly, though a tightening of arms was all he needed to know that the man had heard. Even if Roma was no longer around, at least he had Germany and that was really all he needed.


	8. Shoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: Spain/S. Italy

A/N: Not really a kink. Just something I randomly wrote up. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Opened a new RPG community for Hetalia on LJ and it's been sucking my life away. I'm going to try to get some new ficlets out. I'm kind of in a Spain/S. Italy phase so don't be amazed if a lot is that. Just random ones though. Not sure if I'll be doing Kinks or not.

Shoo!:

A carefree laugh sounded in the air amongst muttered curses. "Come on, Lovi~ Just go and see him!" Another mumbled curse and suddenly a brunet stumbled from a doorway, happily followed by a shorter one.

"He doesn't want to see me of all people! He'd rather see your stupid face than mine," argued the taller of the two, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket as he glared at the ground with an angry pout.

Feliciano's smile turned sad for a moment before he was jumping towards his brother and grabbing his arm to drag him forward. "That's not true! And anyways I have to go see Ludwig! I promised to cook tonight and you're not allowed to be here! So you HAVE to see him!"

Despite his best attempt to struggle against his brother's grasp Lovino easily admitted defeat as he was dragged towards the front door. "But Feli...-"

"No buts silly head! I already called him and he's waiting outside for you!"

Lovino's eyes widen for a moment and almost instantly he was struggling to escape, but it seemed the normally pacifistic brother of his had learned a few tricks from Ludwig to keep someone from running away. Feliciano giggled and with one arm holding his brother he used the other to whip the door open.

The older brunet paused in his struggles almost instantly, his eyes meeting with surprised emeralds of a certain man that was mid knock at the door. Feliciano paused only a moment before shoving his brother forward toward the Spaniard, giggling all the while.

"There you go Lovi! See, he's already here so you guys can go and have fun! Stay out as late as you want!" Lovino heard happily before the slam of the door behind him met his ears.

His face was bright red from embarrassment and the fact that Anontio had caught him to keep him from falling didn't help the situation. "Uh...Hi?" Oh yes, that was a wonderful greeting from him.

"Hey to you too, Lovi." He could feel the wide grin on his friend's face even as the arms that were simply being used to hold him upright tightened into a deeper embrace.

"Uh..?" Finally he glanced up and if he could his face would've gotten warmer as he noticed the look his friend was giving him. But before he could even attempt to get an intelligent response out he felt lips pressing gently to his in a chaste kiss before pulling away. Lovino barely kept himself gapping like a fish.

But before he could do anything more Antonio spoke up again. "So... As late as we want, eh?" Almost instantly his senses came back to him thanks to those words and that lovely joking leer he was getting.

"GAH! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THEM!" Lovino screamed punching against the Spaniard's chest.

"Ahh~ But Loooovi!" Came the response even as Antonio did his best not to laugh, barely defending himself from the attacks.

"NO BUTS! ARGH!"

Antonio just continued to laugh as he tried to run towards his car with Lovino chasing after. It was probably a good thing Feliciano had given him permission to kidnap the tsudere man for the weekend.


	9. Famiglia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: Mafia

A/N: Another one-shot on something I remember discussing with some people on IRC before. For those who don't know Famiglia is family, Carabineri is basically Italian military, and the Poliziotto are their police. Sorry if I messed up anywhere. Not awake~

Famiglia:

People who wandered down these hallways were never very pleasant. Normally it was the Poliziotto or the Carabineri dragging another dirty and ragged criminal down to his new home or perhaps it was one of the criminals' filthy family members actually coming to visit their captured famiglia. But lately the classier people kept wandering down these deranged halls, clad in stripped suits looking all the high and mighty that they probably thought they were.

So the criminals lying in their own filth gave Feliciano barely a glance as he happily strode down the hall towards the back. The young Italian had traded his normal blue uniform for one of his outfits that he normally wore to the world summit and his personality wasn't being affected by the dour atmosphere at all as he walked, ignoring the criminals with ease.

Finally he came to a stop in front of a lone cell; his bright brown eyes dimming at the figure crouched in one corner of the temporary cell. It tore at his heart to see his brother there, the other brunet's suit smudge with dirt from when he had been caught, his own head resting on his arms with his knees to his chest.

"Lovi," he mumbled softly, taking in as the other's body tensed before eyes turned up to look at him. Feliciano gave a sigh as no answer came. "Come on, Lovi. We're going home."

Those familiar brown eyes glanced at him suspiciously and Feliciano didn't doubt for a moment that his brother didn't quite trust him. He had warned him to get his people out of his Milan or he'd force them out. He had told him because they were family, but even still Lovino had been caught amongst the other men when the Carabineri had raided one of the Mafia's hideouts.

Slowly Lovino pulled himself up, keeping quiet but cautious as a Poliziotto opened the lone cell. Feliciano almost instantly wrapped his brother into a hug when he had walked out of the cell, his body freezing up in a moment but that didn't stop Feliciano from continuing to hold his brother.

"Why? Why didn't you heed my warning?" the younger man whispered, keeping his arms wrapped tight around the taller body. Lovino did not respond right away, but slowly Feliciano could feel arms wrap themselves around him and pull him closer.

"They had to be warn," came the muttered response, "They had famiglia too."

Feliciano tightened his hold for a moment before finally pulling away with a bright smile on his face. He forgot sometimes that his brother, though cruel at times, was a very fair person when it came to his people and that family meant everything to him.

"Okay than! Well next time be more careful Lovi! Antonio was very worried about you and so was I! Now let's go home, it's almost siesta time and I have some pasta leftover from last night."

It was a cheerful reply and he didn't even wait for Lovino to reply, grabbing his arm and beginning to drag him towards the exit. The other Italian protested only light, a simply "Oi, idiot!", but allowed himself to be dragged. Feliciano knew his brother would do his actions all over if he could, but with that knowledge came that he also knew his brother would never willingly leave him or Antonio alone either and that was what comforted him the most.


	10. Water War

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: Germany is Sealand's POW (Prisoner of War)

A/N: Basically a water fight amongst the characters that ends amusingly.

Water War:

It had all started out by Thailand describing his New Year's the week before and before he knew it Sealand and England were challenging one another to a water fight. The idea was ridiculous and childish in his opinion, but once again he hound found himself dragged into the stupid water war by that damn Italy.

His brother had laughed loudly, teasing him how it was about time he had some fun instead of sitting in his office being a stuffy pants (part of Germany thought his brother had been around the two Italians far too much) and had squirted him in the face. Standing with his mouth agape he could only stare at his brother as he happily joined Sealand's team. Not about to allow his brother a chance to one up him he snatched the large super soaker from Italy's hands and headed for England's side. The challenge was on and it seemed all the nations were going to play.

At first their side had been doing quite well, each member quite satisfied by the annoyed looks of their counter parts. Soon though their glee began to diminish as they noticed some of their team was beginning to vanish. Germany's body was tense as he stalked through the forest, using all his sense to pick up any nearby people. He'd already lost Italy some time ago and since then he'd begun to feel something that screamed to be careful.

_Craack!_

He whipped around, super soaker held like a rifle as he stopped moving. Germany didn't dare let out a breath as he waited to see if anyone would pop out of the brush. The sudden sound of more rustling had him tensing even more (if it was possible). Silently he waited only to practically fall over as a little yellow chick (idly familiar he thought) wandered out of the bush.

"Just a stupid bird," he mumbled as his body relaxed. He had just been reaching up to wipe at his brow with the back of his hand when a victorious AH-HAH! was quickly followed by darkness as something was pulled over him and he was knocked out.

--

"Was he the last of them?" Germany groaned, his vision slowly coming back to him as he woke up.

"I don't think so… I think France is still out there as is my brother…" He could hear the voices, though muffled at first, become clear the more awake he became. They sounded so familiar…

"Well I want you guys to find them! The sooner we have them all the sooner we can collect our prize!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now hurry up! Hey Poland, you done with fixing everyone up?"

Germany could finally see again, though he still felt a little dizzy. The shuffling of feet as some people ran away could be heard nearby. Hearing another nation's name being said he straighten up a little bit more to hear well. Fixed everyone up, what?

"Like, totally yes! They're all going to like totally love their new outfits!"

An evil cackle met his hears and he idly thought that cackled sounded so similar to a certain fuzzy eyebrows.

"Good good! Why don't we see if they're awake? I want to see their faces when they get up!"

More shuffling of feet and Germany took the chance to finally open his eyes just slightly to take in his situation. It only took him a moment before he screamed loudly (something very uncharacteristic of himself) at what he wore. His eyes snapped up as the door to the room opened and there stood Sealand with his fists on his hips and Poland happily grinning towards him, his own brother just behind him grinning like a maniac as well.

"Oh~ Lutz you're awake! Don't you just looove your make over, bruder? I think Poland did very well!"

If looks could kill Prussia would've died million times over especially when a flash of a camera only increased the death glare. Of course, to Prussia, Sealand, and all the others who had helped capture their prisoners they would forever have the most delicious memory and blackmail of their prisoners in pretty pink maid outfits with their face and hair perfectly dolled up. Winning could be sooo sweet.


	11. Oopsie

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: Romano deals with being attracted to Female!Spain

A/N: Genderswapping warning. Romano wakes to find Spain as a girl and can't help but feel very attracted to her despite her lack of bits down below.

Oopsie~:

When he wakes he feels something to be completely off, if not wrong. The weight next to him in their bed is lighter than normal and Spain's familiar strong arms felt slimmer. Even as he snuggled closer to the other body, craving for its warmth he noticed that instead of a strong solid chest his head rests on soft lumps. It takes a few minutes of him simply laying there all warm and comfortable before he begins to realize that something isn't right and that it feels more like he's in bed with another woman than that of his caretaker.

As realization hits so does his eyes widen in shock, taking in a set of bare breasts before he's shoving himself away from the strange woman and landing on the floor hard, his bare bottom stinging like a bitch. He continues to stare wide eye as the girl, her long flowing brunet hair just barely covering her chest, pushes herself up with one arm while her free hand rubs at her eyes.

"Romano? Mm..What's wrong?" He can tell she's not fully awake and the loud yawn only confirms it.

"W-who are you?!" Logically his mind is telling him to be more polite. After all clearly he must've done something extremely stupid last night if he was willing enough to bring a woman to Spain's house and even sleep with her in their bed. But his shock shoves all logic away and he can only point and continue to stare with his mouth agape.

"Huh?" Her face scrunches in confusion, sleep hazed eyes gazing at him with all their brightness and Romano can't help thinking that she had such beautiful green eyes; or how her messy hair, tossed by sleep, was just the perfect shade of brown to bring out the tan of her skin and the glow in her eyes. His stomached twisted at the thoughts, feeling wrong to think such things when he had a lover already (albeit the fact that he didn't exactly like broadcasting it).

Her sudden laugh, so carefree and sounding so beautiful on his ears rings out in the room. His face scrunches up and reddens as he realizes this woman his laughing at him and despite her attraction he's close to biting her head off.

"Who. Are. You," Romano manages to ground out a second time, his eyes narrowing despite the feeling of guilt for being so mean to the cute girl. His question seems to stop her sudden laughter and her eyes gaze at him, fully awake and in surprise.

"Romano, why are you acting so strange?" She moving now, crawling towards the edge of the bed to get a better look at him and he can't help but stare at her chest for a few moments before squeezing his eyes shut as his face turns as red as a tomato.

"Stop it!" he yells out and he can't hear her moving anymore. "Just answer the question, damnit!" Silence rings in his eyes and he opens one eye to glance at her. Her expression is one of hurt and shock and he feels his heart break at the look, though he can't figure out why. She looks at him sadly and begins to reach out towards him, only to stop as he flinches.

"Romano…Lovi… It's me, Spain," she whispers and his eyes open wide in shock again.

"W-what?! D-don't lie to me damnit! Y-you can't be Spain! That idiot's a guy damnit! I should know!" he screams at her and he feels his heart twist again as she flinches back at the tone.

"Lovi, what do you mean? Of course I'm a…guy-" It's at this time that the brunet finally looks down at herself and if it weren't for the complete godsmack look on her face as she falls backwards and finally takes notice of her own body he wouldn't sudden wonder if perhaps she was actually his Spain.

She doesn't say anything and he can't help but begin to worry. Pulling himself up onto the bed he cautiously takes in her expressions as she slowly touches her body. At first he can only watch as her hands travel from her face down her body, feeling her own chest and then moving to between her legs. Romano blushes hotly, his stomach beginning to pool with heat and a slight twitch between his legs gives him enough motive to reach out and grab her hand suddenly.

"Stop that damnit! It's not right!" She looks up at him with wide green eyes and it's at such a close distance that he realizes that those green eyes are identical to his Spain and finally it ticks in his head that this really is his Antonio.

His eyes move from hers and begin to trail down her naked body and sudden he finds himself very embarrassed as he's sitting in bed with this woman, both of them as naked as the day they were born and he suddenly has the urge to cover his eyes and turn his body.

"D-damnit Spain! Put some fucking clothes on!"

The tension begins to leave the air and he hears that musical laughter sounding behind him followed by some movement. "You're so cute when you're honest, Lovi," she whispers as she presses a light kiss to his cheek before moving off of the bed to put on one of the large night shirts that France had given her earlier that year.

"Si, si~ You can look now Lovi. I'm decent!"

He finally manages to glimpse over his hands and has to bite back the moan trying to escape his mouth. Because of course, Spain had to forget to button the top part and to Romano he can't help but feel even more attraction to this female version of his lover.

"Argh!" he finally yells out and falls backwards on the bed, covering his red face again. He can hear her laughing again and he knows that the day ahead of him is going to be long and hard. And despite that fact that he should hurry up and get dress so they can find out what happened and a way to change Spain back to normal, all Romano wishes is to curl up and just hope this is a horrible dream because damnit, why did Spain have to be so hot as a girl?!


	12. Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of their characters.

Kink: – "You're Mine"

A/N: Short one. Warning of genderswapping.

Mine:

It hadn't taken long for the young girl to catch his eyes. Almost instantly he was drawn to the short Italian, mentally claiming her as his own. Nothing had stopped him from trying to gain her attention, not even when her older sister had threaten to rip off his balls and shove them down his throat and out his ass. Luckily both Spain and France had done well to contain most threats against his goal (especially that elder Italian!).

Even though the task itself had been greatly difficult (who had known a girl could be so oblivious to a males advances!), the end result had him grinning for weeks. His sister would simply shake her head when ever the topic of the young Italia would come up ever, especially if he had drank one too many mugs of beer. So it had as great relief when the relationship had finally been announced.

Some had not agreed right away. They had believed he was simply using her for his on sexual gain or perhaps taking advantage of her sweet innocence. But he had proved them all wrong, showering her with compliments, taking care of her, and acting every bit of the gentleman she deserved. To him no one but her mattered (well, except his sister) and nothing would sway him from keeping her all to himself.

And despite her obliviousness Italia found that she was the happiest when Prussia held her in a tight embrace, whispering "You're mine" after each breath taking kiss they shared. After all, he belonged to her just as equally.


End file.
